Episode 8486 (23rd May 2019)
Plot Sam, Aaron and Cain follow Zak out of the church and question what's going on. Zak admits he hasn't written any vows. When Lisa appears, Sam informs her of Zak's lack of vows. Zak explains to Lisa that he hasn't come up with anything as he's spent all week thinking how the next time they'll be in church is likely to be for her funeral. Lisa insists that's all the more reason to enjoy this. She tells Zak that getting remarried wasn't in her plans but he asked and it seemed right so she tells Zak they're going to go back into the church as they love each other. Rhona wants to take care of an ill Pete but Pete insists there's nothing for her to do. Zak says his vows then he and Lisa are pronounced man and wife. David informs Jacob and Eric that Maya has been charged with sexual communication with a minor and the police are now searching Tug Ghyll. Jacob vows to do whatever it takes to get the charges dropped. Zak and Lisa's wedding reception gets underway in the pub and Sam makes a brief speech. Meanwhile in the pub kitchen, Aaron and Diane talk about Victoria. Diane comments she doesn't know how she'll feel about the baby if Victoria chooses to keep it; she's worried she'll hate the baby and in turn Victoria will hate her. Sam raises a toast to Zak and Lisa then Lisa thanks everyone for coming to the reception and tells the guests she doesn't want anyone looking sad. Next, Zak presents Lisa with his wedding gift to her - the reformation of The Woolpackers complete with Zak on the drums, Lisa on the fiddle, Bob on the vocals and Bear Wolf on the bass guitar. The Woolpackers perform Hillbilly Rock, Hillbilly Roll as the rest of the wedding guests dance and sing along. David informs Leyla that Jacob is going to say whatever it takes to get Maya off. A breathless Lisa decides to head home to get changed out of her muddy wedding dress and to also get Zak's wedding present. David apologises to Leyla for calling her a rubbish mum yesterday and explains he feels like they've lost Jacob. Leyla wants to tell David they haven't, but she can't which causes a frustrated David to smash a glass After getting changed, Lisa sits down on the sofa next to Monty for a rest. At the reception, everyone is enjoying themselves. Zak decides to head home to see Lisa. Diane admits to Aaron that she feels helpless and useless so Aaron orders her to come with him. Zak return home to find Lisa sitting silently on the sofa. He assumes she's having a nap so he begins making a cup of tea. Meanwhile at the pub, the drunken Dingles do the conga around the beer garden. Zak talks to Monty about how amazing Lisa is then sits down on the sofa next to new wife and declares he loves her. Zak soon realises Lisa has passed away and bursts into tears, insisting it's too soon. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter Guest cast None. Locations *Church Lane *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Farrers Barn - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar, kitchen and beer garden *David's Shop - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Memorable Dialogue April Windsor: "Zak's been married as many times as you now, four." Marlon Dingle: "Erm...yep" April Windsor: "What are you on? Two?" Paddy Kirk: "Two, no...three." April Windsor: "Do you two ever look at yourselves and just, like, feel amazed that seven women have married you?" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes